Once a coward, always a coward
by Mrtakeiteasy
Summary: Kira was only a coward, going to school and being picked on everyday, until one day a portal appeared in front of me. Only by curiosity he had entered the portal to Konoha. But whose there to help him out? The largest eccentric of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.
1. The start of one with no dreams

Summery : After school, I had started upon my walk home…a regular guy...a huge coward and weakling to all that knew me. The only thing that stopped me in my path…was a portal which was obviously irking my curiosity. I put in my hand as to see what may be in there…but found I could not tug it back out, and got sucked right into the portal to a world where ninja's laid.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

Chapter 1 : The start of one with no dreams

"FAILURE AGAIN?!?!" the teacher yelled aloud as she smacked a failing test upon my desk as I continued to sleep. I just didn't really feel that great today…nothing ever goes my way. Nothing, not even happiness could shine for me too often. "You do realize that you are going to fail this grade if you do not put the effort to improve. You know this, and yet you continue to sleep within my class."

"But…but…I can…" he sighed as he tried to explain, but there was no possible reason to why he wasn't studying. In blunt terms, he was a good for nothing, not even worth the spit on the ground in my own terms.

Before being able to explain anything…the bell had already started to ring and the day had finally ended on a sore note. Now…the only problem did he have to slither away pass any person who seemed to want to deal with me to the safe havens of my house.

At the time which he had started to come across a river near halfway…bad karma had already caught up with me as the local bully's which resided at my school were just standing at the path which he was planning to walk through. He took a deep breath and started walking. Each step with another prayer that they would only go on with their talking and ignore me…however, it was all for naught as they caught their eyes on me and it started gleaming…like a predator watching their prey squirm and playing with their food.

"It looks like our friendly neighborhood weenie decided to pass by this area." One of the bullies feigned concern, "I guess we should let him pass right by and be a good citizen to which we are."

He, of course, had not believed him, but continued walking nevertheless. Beginning from right beside them to past them, he was almost relieved into thinking that they would be ever so nice enough to allow me safe passage until a hand landed upon my shoulder.

"So…Friendly neighborhood weenie…there IS something that we would like for you to do for us of course." He added in sneakily as he said it. "It's nothing too much…we only wish for you to shoplift us some food. You 'could' pay for it if you wished… but I truly recommend you shoplift if you know what's good for you" The bully said as he shoved the list into my hand and kicked me hard onto the ground.

"…" He stood silent in hopes that he would not be told anything more of what they wished for me to do.

"Now scurry along scared little boy." The bullies had all laughed as he stumbled to get up and run away to the shop out of fear for my own life.

"…Why…why must this happen to me all the time. What have I done in my past ever to deserve such a treatment?" asking myself in a futile manner as he approached the shop.

At the very shop opening was a blue portal…at the very sight of it, he could obviously tell that there was something wrong with that being there. He couldn't see the groceries within, nor could he see any people inside. He then looked around for some clue…seeing that there were at least people walking in and out of the store like there was nothing, and was staring at me like he was a freak. He looked at the portal carefully, no one seemed to notice that it was even there in the first place.

Despite that, he placed his hand slowly in the portal…but a slight chill blew past my face as he quickly tried to tug my hand back with no avail. Being as weak as he was already, his attempt of a struggle at each pull he had tried seemed to pull him further within the grasps of the portal until my head was sticking out.

"HEL" He tried to scream for help…anything, something by the very least to get me out of the situation he was in. Scared…frightened even. Knowing nothing which could be happening to at anytime…only the fact that this could be the end of his life. But…life had never given anything truly worthwhile to live for as he steadily started to loosen himself and give into the pulling of the portal. By the very least…those bullies wouldn't even know anything about him missing since he's no longer there.

My name is Kira Tsuna…Male, age 14, a spineless person, always picked on. The only thing that I have come to believing in, it the safety of my house, the only area where nothing horrible happens to me. My safe haven and sanctuary.

Within the Naruto World

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed aloud as charged across within the Chuunin Exams at Neji who was placing his hands within the Kaiten position ready to guard against the kyuubi enhanced Naruto.

"KAITEN!!" Neji yelled aloud as the barrier of rotating chakra defending against the fiery red aura which surrounded the chakra enhanced fists which Naruto was sending.

A lightning then suddenly beamed from the very clouds as it struck not the highest point, but the exact area between Neji and Naruto causing a huge rift to appear at the direct point of the clash between the attack and defense. The lightning which was hit right at the middle blew the two of them to the sides of the arena. Dust arose filling in the arena banishing all hopes of sight…by the time the dust had been blown away…it was vast emptiness except for the one boy just standing in the middle having no clue what was happening at the moment except that he was there.

The crowd was in chaos seeing the boy which had appeared and the craters which appeared at the two sides being both Naruto and Neji who was struggling to get up from the whiplash that came about.

"Oh my god…Neji is actually injured…No one has EVER gotten past the kaiten of his." Tenten had said from within the crowds.

"Naruto…don't give up yet!" Sakura yelled aloud supporting her teammate.

"Who is that kid in the middle?" Shikamaru asked to himself as he looked into the arena.

"Hokage-sama, what should I do about the boy who has appeared sir?" Genma asked as he still stood pretty stolid for what had just happened.

"…" The Sadaime thought for a bit for a proper conclusion as to not cause panic within the audience. "Do not worry, this boy is of no harm to any of us. This will only cause us to delay our fights for one day. I am sorry, but we must continue this tomorrow as we sort things out.

"WHAT!!! BUT WERE STILL FIGHTING HERE" Naruto screamed aloud at the Hokage before he was held down by Genma.

"You do realize, that you are yelling at the Hokage right? If you now understand, you must keep your mouth quiet and listen to the words he says. He is much wiser then you believe, he speaks only with reason and feelings for all of Konoha." Genma said.

"…" Neji said passively as he started to limp across the arena trying to walk out knowing of the Hokage's orders. He managed to get halfway there before he fell down onto the ground out cold.

"NEJI!!" Tenten shouted and was almost about jump off the arena to help him out until Hiashi suddenly appeared besides him and picked him up.

"I will offer in taking him to the hospital." Hiashi said seeing the Sadaime nod.

Naruto being in obvious discontent now, walked off to the exit as the audience was in disappointment, but knew that they would have to leave.

An evil grin however appeared upon the Kazekage as he looked at the Sadaime. This was not going along with his plans, neither was the boy who appeared, but he this may just be better then what he had planned from the first place. The Anbu black ops were starting to disperse again already and the security was thinning out. He looked at Baki and nodded before he suddenly appeared behind the Hokage and whipped out his dagger and smirked evily.

"Hmph…I guess I should have known…Orochimaru…" The Sadaime said before Orochimaru grabbed him and jumped onto the roof along with the sound 4 performing their 4 way purple box barrier.

Back to where Kira was…unconscious in the middle

"Don't hurt me!!!" He yelled out loud seeing all those super jumping and speed the ninja were using obviously unused to seeing any of those within his own world. He could tell that he was no longer afraid…but the new world he was in seemed even more frightening then that to which he came.

"Boy, stay still, we are within the war, and unluckily for you, are also caught right in the middle." Genma said as he parried one of the sound ninja and pierced right through killing him. "Geez…who would have thought that the sand ninja would ally themselves with the sound."

"AHHH!" Kira screamed as he felt the wind without any notice of ninja who were fighting all around him. All he saw was a man…with his hand sparkling within another mans body along with a boy around his age standing next to him with a serious face.

"Genma, I don't know what has been happening, but grab this kid and get him out of here and protect him. The Chuunin ninja such as Iruka are trying to move all of the civilians and the children to a safe area. Don't bring him there though, the other ninja's may follow and figure out the location." Kakashi had said.

"Right Kakashi? boy…no, it's impolite, please tell me your name first. My name is Genma." Genma said as he grabbed onto Kira.

"KirAAAAAAA" He screamed before Genma had suddenly jumped into the air along with the boy.

"Kira, as I assume your name is, were at a safe place for now." Genma said as he placed him down nearby a tree. "Now, my mission is to protect for the time being, but as your presence also concerns our village, I will have to bring you to our village leaders, but first of all I will have to ask you some questions."

"…" Kira turned to the side as he started to vomit the food which he had eaten for breakfast. Moving at such speeds and change of altitude was something he had never been used to in the first place…such things were obviously impossible.

"It seems that you are not from here from what I can see, most people, villager or not should be able to withstand such short distance of running." Genma said. "But I must interrogate you now. I now know your name, but tell me. WHO are you, WHERE are you from, WHY are you here, WHAT were you doing there, and HOW did you get there?"

Kira shuddered from the voice that Genma was using reminding him of the bullys that were always picking on him. He started to curl up into a ball and started to cry swallowing back in some of the vomit to which he spewed out in tears. His life was never going to be the same again, and there was nothing he could do about it but live on…maybe. He was scared, the world would surely be his death, karma truly hated him.

Author Notes: This is my newest story that I'm writing. It's sorta like one of those bringing a person from school and into the Naruto world. I wanted to try this as a starting as it seemed never to happen…a true coward facing who cannot fight for himself. Ah, just saying as well, this is NOT one of those powerhouse stories…those aren't things I can easily bring myself to write.

I'm not sure how well this may turn out, but give me your reviews please to tell me how this fanfic is turning out.


	2. The willingness to change

Summery : After school, I had started upon my walk home…a regular guy...a huge coward and weakling to all that knew me. The only thing that stopped me in my path…was a portal which was obviously irking my curiosity. I put in my hand as to see what may be in there…but found I could not tug it back out, and got sucked right into the portal to a world where ninja's laid.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

"hiya" talking

'hiya' thoughts

hiya Author inputs

Chapter 2 : There are choices to be made.

Genma, weaponless at the moment, had gone and side-stepped and laid another fatal blow to a sound ninja before looking to the side where Kira was at the moment seeing him vomit.

"KIRA, are you okay at the moment?" Genma said panting a little from constant battling being drenched with quite a bit of sweat.

"…Just don't hurt me…please…don't…" Kira cried softly just enough for Genma to hear himself.

"…He's nearly suffering from a seizure from his own memories. Having nearly no will of his own is almost enough to cause his demise." Genma said to himself aloud as he swatted the thought of grabbing him again to travel away.

It seemed as though the boy was unused to such ways of travel which was highly odd. The only choice which remained if he were to follow the Lord Hokage's wishes is to keep his stand at that area. His stamina, however, was near depleted, not all ninja within the leaf village had the energies of people like Maito Gai or that strange demon container who went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Shit!" Genma cursed as he could not fully dodge as chained whip from a random shinobi slashing deeply into his arm immobilizing it from usage. "It seems as though there may be some jounin within the ones chasing me besides the average chuunin and high leveled genin."

Fatigue had already caught up to Genma now as only one eye of his was open now and he was struggling to keep up on both legs. However, his pride of a ninja as well, was in danger so he continued defending the shriveling boy near him.

"I'm…so useless. Why do I live? Why does the lord above even keep me alive…was his pity to send me from where I was useless, to another where I feel like nothing?" Kira started to shiver and mutter to himself.

Genma heard the full words coming out of the child, he could not help but feel pity despite not knowing of what past he had.

"Boy" Genma was going to start talking, but a ninja suddenly appeared in front of him causing him to think of his last words to the Hokage. He served his life well to the end, giving it to the village he loved…he couldn't dodge the next blow, his body wouldn't allow him.

His eye's suddenly widened substantially as a giant frog appeared in front of him crushing the ninja in front of him as a man with white hair smiled at him.

"Jiraiya, the toad Sannin. Why are you here in Konoha…not that I am not thankful. But I heard you were searching for Orochimaru…" Genma said hoarsely.

"Genma, so glad to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were a brat the size of my pinky! Now you're an official and jounin, congratulations!" Jiraiya laughed aloud as he formed a rasengan with one hand and slammed it upon an incoming ninja. "Well, it seems that kid over there is of need to self-esteem…He's out cold already anyway, so you don't have to worry about him as much. The battle is pretty much over already, the Third Hokage as died…to the hands of Orochimaru."

"What? Orochimaru was here? Then that means this war must have been planned by him, but how did he manage to persuade the sand to join alliances with the sound to attack Konoha in the first place?" Genma asked.

"Don't you see? Orochimaru IS the hokage of the sound village, and he had also killed the sand village's kazekage as well and masqueraded around as their kazekage to convince them to ally against us." Jiraiya said. "Now, it seems that it is over, I'll be taking the two of you to the hospital."

"Wait! Jiraiya-sama, this boy's body is unfit to withstand the same things we do." Genma said.

"I understand, for that reason he will be traveling on top of the frog slowly, but surely before he is questioned by Ibiki." Jiraiya said.

"Ibiki…I don't think that Kira is going to be able to withstand the questions he is going to ask."

"Then what do you suppose we do at the moment then? From what you said, his name is Kira, and that is all to which we know about him. He may also be a spy just posing as a sniveling coward as well. There are many factors to consider around him. We just recently seen that Konoha shinobi Kabuto was also a high jounin spy for the Sound. He was in par with Kakashi and was here for nearly 10 years without any of us noticing." Jiraiya said as he carried Genma.

"Then I will take care of him…for the time being. I will ask him certain questions and I will give the council the information I receive and let them decide whether what he says is to be considered truth or lies."

"Fine…but you will have to convince the council of this, I can only support as there is no Hokage to go to now. In a few hours or may even a couple days, I am sure to receive a greeting from them to ask of me to become hokage."

"Will you become our Hokage Jiraiya-sama?"

"Of course not! I'm too free-willed to do such a job, but I do know who is also suitable for the job, the only Sannin who is tied to Konoha."

"Tsunade?! But no one knows to where she may be anymore. Besides, after Dan and Nawaki had died, she vowed never to return to Konoha." Genma said aloud before coughing a little.

"I have my ways of knowing where she is. Not very discrete in moving around really, not hard to track her either. My information network doesn't even try to find her and she appears." Jiraiya sighed, "However, I am going to bring someone along with me…the boy named Uzumaki Naruto. I may also bring this boy named Kira along as well if he is as innocent as he may plead he is…It brings me bad memories to see such an attitude around which I can't help out."

"I see, and thank you…"

"No problem, now just rest at the Hospital until you recover." Jiraiya said as he placed the two of them in the hands of the nurses as they got the two of them into beds next to each other in the same room.

They placed antibiotics across the wound to which Genma had as they used chakra to speed up his recovery to gain feeling back on his arm. They then just placed Kira upon the bed. Little choice to which they had due to limited space, they whispered for forgiveness in putting them alongside with the demon child. But, a patient was a patient no matter who they were, and the ethnics of all medic nin were to attend to ALL wounded patients no matter who they were as long as they were of Konoha.

Kira's view

He slowly started to open his eyes to gaze upon the open whiteness surrounding him. He started to look around with a blurry view hearing that of breathing and seeing an fuzzed person who seemed to be crouching right in front of him.

"GAH!!!" Kira screamed aloud as he backed up smacking his head on the wall right behind him.

"So you're the guy who interrupted my fight with Neji! Don't think I'll forgive you for that!" the boy said in a loud voice causing Kira to plug his ears aside from rubbing his head from the throbbing pain.

"Please don't hurt me!!! I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing! I didn't do it on purpose really. I'll make up for it, really!!!" Kira started pleading on instinct as he got a questioning look from the boy in front of him.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Why would I want you to do anything for me anyway? Unless your really strong and can train me!" He said before someone to whom Naruto never noticed behind him smacked his head.

"Naruto, you shouldn't mess with his head you know. He just randomly appeared from who know's where…sigh…how troublesome." Another boy had said with a head which sorta…resembled a pinapple.

"Argggh!!! Shikamaru, I'm not messing with his head!!!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Why not give a proper greeting then." Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Kira. "Ignore this guy. He's got nearly no brains and only some brawns. Anyways, my name is Shikamaru, pleased to meet you, and this guy's Naruto."

"My name…is Kira." Kira said still unsure of what their motive was. There was never a person who hadn't met him without means for something that he wanted him to do. There was just no chance that they just wanted to know his name, but he didn't want to say it out loud out of thought that he just may provoke them further.

"Ne, ne, Kira! Where did you come from anyway? I've never seen you before!" Naruto said.

"Ummm…Japan?" Kira softly said feeling like he was getting interrogated then.

"Japan? I don't believe there is any such area within any of the countries." Shikamaru decided to chime in as it caught his interest. "Can it be you're from…May I not sound silly from saying such incredulous things…another dimension?"

"I…don't know…I just saw an ovalish shape to which I put my hand into which grabbed me. And I then appeared at that…place…" Kira said shivering a little…he felt that he might have said too much in that area.

"So, this ovalish substance might have been the cause of the lightning which struck at the converging chakra's of both Naruto and Neji during the Chuunin exam. It may have caused a disturbance great enough due to the odd chakra Naruto was using being slowly swirled when converging into Neji's kaiten." Shikamaru said awing Naruto mostly as Kira nodded fully understanding.

"I guess…that is possible…though I don't know what you are talking about mostly. I guess…chakra is some type of substance or something…" Kira said with intellect unknown to almost everyone who knew him.

"Yes, Chakra is like…hmmm…like a combination of mind energy and our own physical stamina, which we all have…and…I'm not sure how to explain it in your terms. Well…Naruto, you can have fun talking to him more, I believe that I will go and visit Chouji and Ino at the barbeque area." Shikamaru said as he left the hospital.

Now…Kira was with an overreacting ball of energy which had the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Being in the same room with him, from Kira's point of view…was NOT safe at all. The other boy whose name was Shikamaru seemed to be much more sensible then who was right in front of him in the first place.

Suddenly, Kira noticed a frog in the room, as an arm suddenly stuck out of it's mouth and a man with long white hair appeared from it. Kira screamed after seeing something so incredulous and seemingly impossible from real-life standards and fainted back on his bed.

"AGHHH!!! IT'S ERO-SANNIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" Naruto yelled.

"It's JIRAIYA-SAMA to you brat, what's with the Ero-Sannin stuff anyway?" Jiraiya said. "I'm here to pick you and that other kid up…whose sleeping it seems."

"He fainted when he saw you create a space-time dimension within the frog allowing you to exit from it's mouth." Naruto said. "Even though I've heard of it, it's quite freaky seeing you do it in real life…"

"Ah…I see, well we will have to wait for him to wake up so I can tell you that were leaving." Jiraiya said.

"I need to train though!!! I need to become stronger…so I can beat Gaara more easily and all the stronger opponents to defend my precious people…I almost lost Sakura-chan that day…" Naruto said in a low voice.

"I will then teach you a move that even Kakashi's Chidori pales in comparison to!!!" Jiraiya said.

"REALLY?!?! I'm SO GOING!!!" Naruto yelled as he gave Jiraiya a bear hug as Jiraiya tried to get him off.

"Okay…so now the entire problem is to convince that boy to come along…Unlike you, he seems to be scared from all humankind." Jiraiya said as he sighed.

Author Notes: NOW!!! Is the second chapter to a guy from a normal life appearing in the Konoha world. I believe that if there really isn't too many people that are interested in the way I'm writing this, this may just be my last chapter, and I'll head on to another story.


End file.
